Philippe (MMfL game)/Quotes
' ' *'First Introduction:' "Sorry, who are you? Ah, you're the new idol at the land plot, huh? And I thought you were a stranger! Your name is Name? I'm Paul." *'Morning:' "Good morning.♪ Are you about to go somewhere?" *'Afternoon:' "Howdy! ♫ What's happening?" *'Evening:' "Good evening, player! How's it going?" *'Night:' "It's finally calming down a bit." ' ' *'Favourite:' "Huh? Sacher Torte? It had slipped my mind completely. Thank you! ♫ I'm so happy.♥" *'Loved:' "Oh! You're so thoughtful! Thank you very much. You've made my day.♪" *'Liked:' "Oh, thank you.♪ I love this. I'm so happy.♥" *'Neutral:' "You shouldn't have, but, thanks." *'Dislike:' "Sorry, I just don't like it." *'Hated:' "I'm sorry, I hate this. Are you trying to be mean to me?" *'Horror:' "I can't eat Loco Moco. If you don't want it too, I'll throw it away!" *'Good Birthday Gift:' "What? My birthday? I completely forgot! Thank you! I really love it!♥" *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "Hey now... you should remember what I don't like. It's my birthday after all!" *'Multiple Gifts:' "Another gift today? Hmm, I couldn't." ' ' *'Black:' "There might be a lot of things you want to do, but you might not have the time. Just take it slow at first. You don't have to do everything in one day!" *'Purple:' "You have more willpower than I thought you had. Keep up the good work! I recommend exercising. You can do yoga and energize your body.♪" *'Blue:' "It's good to prepare a lunch to take with you when you go mining. If you get tired while you are in the mine, you can be in a lot of trouble...♪" *'Yellow:' "Isn't working on the land plot hard? Is it fun? I'd like to try it just once. I wonder if I can do it. ♫" *'Gold:' "How are you? Lately, no matter what I do, I can only think of your face. What should I do?" *'Orange:' "After we part ways for the day, I start to miss you a few minutes later. What will I do with myself?" *'Light Green:' "I meet and talk with you, but at the end of the day, we have to part ways. It doesn't feel right. I feel like I want to be with you all the time." *'Green:' "It may be a little late, but I feel happy you married me.♥ I'm really thankful and happy that you ended up here, Player. ♫" *'Pink:' "I'm clumsy, so there may be times when I'm a hassle, Player. I worry about it when it happens. I hope you don't find it to be too annoying." *'Magenta:' "We are two different people, so there will be times that we'll fight. But let's promise to always talk and work things out.☆" *'Red:' "If there is ever anything bothering one of us let's work it out together. Never carry the burden alone! Promise me, okay?" ' ' *'Early Spring:' "Spring is a great time to make a fresh start. After all, life is in full bloom!" *'Late Spring:' "Let's all go frolic beneath some cherry blossoms.♥ Know where we can find some?" *'Early Summer:' "Summer is a great season to go wild and have some fun! ♪" *'Late Summer:' "I like summer.♥ I have more energy to do things when it's hot." *'Early Autumn:' "Autumn feels like a warm season. So magical!" *'Late Autumn:' "It's so nice and warm out today." *'Early Winter:' "Winter is cold, but the sky so clear. The snows look beautiful.☆" *'Late Winter:' "A lot of snow has fallen, but that's the signal that spring is almost here." ' ' *'Sunny:' "I feel so good when the weather is nice and the air is clear.♥" *'Cloudy:' "It's nice and cool when the day is cloudy like this." *'Rainy:' "I like the scent of the land when it has been soaked by the rain." *'Snowy:' "Snow has an beauty that I enjoy, but it's hard to express it in words." ' ' *'Alpaca Festival:' "Did you know that alpaca look like llama? What fluffy copy-cats!" *'Birthday:' "Guess whose special day it is... MINE! Oh, yeah!♪" *'Cooking Festival:' "Will you attend the Cooking Festival? We have to be thankful for the blessings of crops, fish, mountains, and oceans.♪" *'Fall Festival:' "Everyone's going to see the falling leaves tonight. Autumn nights are relaxing...♫" *'Fashion Contest:' "I think the contestants today were just as amazing as their models. ♪" *'New Year's Eve:' "The year is almost over. I'd have to say it was a good year! Agree?" *'New Year's Day:' "New Year was always fun as a kid because I got to watch the fireworks! ☆" *'Spring Festival:' "Today is the Spring Festival. Can't the bar open up early on festival days? I want a drink!♪" *'Summer Festival:' "Summer means fireworks! Fireworks are so much fun to watch! ♪" *'Valentine's Day:' "White is a great idea. It would be strange to give away cakes normally. That's why it makes a good holiday." *'White Day:' **"Today is White Day. I think I'll give cakes to my female friends!" **"Oh, a dessert for White Day? Thank you.♫" *'Winter Festival:' "The Winter Festival is tonight. Dress warmly so you don't catch a cold!♪" ' ' *'Before the Wedding:' "So have you prepared yourself for married life? It will be soon. I'm looking forward to it.♪" *'Expecting a Child:' "The baby is coming! Take a nap!" *'After Baby's Birth:' "My first priority is to make sure that our child grows up strong and healthy." *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "I'm afraid I'll break the baby when holding it." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "When I see the child playing, I just become so happy!♫" *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Running already! ♪ Make sure the child doesn't fall and hurt themselves." *'When the child is grown:' "Children's conversations are quite interesting. They have a different view of things. I guess we were the same way." *'After Break Up/Divorce:' "I wonder if letting you go was a big mistake..." *'Before the Wedding:' "Yay! I love good news!♫ Congrats on your engagement!" *'Expecting a Child:' "I heard about the pregnancy! May your new baby bring you abundant happiness.♫" *'After Baby's Birth:' "Hey! I heard you are going to have a baby! Nice! ♪" *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Now's the time when your child is the cutest! It reminds me of when I was little!☆" *'Baby (Stage 4):' "Oh, your child is already walking? Looks fun!" *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Children are small, but they grow up fast! Gotta work hard to keep up with them! *'When the child is grown:' "I think children with a strong will like Child are very admirable!" *'After Break Up/Divorce:' "Don't blame yourself for the mistakes that Name made. They're thinking about what they want, not about you." Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) Quotes